Many Trobles! Happy End?
by Mayet
Summary: OneShot! Kagome und Inuyasha hatten wiedereinmal Streit... und Kagome ist in ihre Zeit zurückgekehrt! Miroku schickt den Hundedämon daraufhin sogleich hinterher. Schließlich kann nur Kagome die Splitter des juwels erspüren. Aber was wird aus den beiden, w


Disclaimer: Weder inuyasha, noch seine Charaktere oder sonst etwas, das damit zu tun hat, gehört mir- außer der Idee für diese Story- und deshalb mache ich hiermit auch keine Kohle! Inuyasha Fan Fiction 

Many Troubles, Happy End?

"Also, wirklich Inuyasha, jetzt geh endlich, entschuldige dich bei Kagome und hol sie zurück, wir brauchen sie doch!", Miroku riss langsam der Geduldsfaden.

(Sie standen am alten Knochenfresserbrunnen, durch den man in Kagomes Zeit gelangen konnte.)

Eine geschlagene halbe Stunde stritten er, Shippou, Myoga und Sango nun schon mit Inuyasha, damit er seinen dämlichen Streit mit Kagome beende und sie zurückhole und er weigerte sich immer noch standhaft seine Schuld einzugestehen. Es war der gleiche Streit wie immer: Inuyasha, schwer verwundet und von Kagome gepflegt, traf sich mit Kikyo und konnte Kagome danach nicht mehr in die Augen sehen. Kagome kehrt daraufhin,wie jedes Mal, in ihre Epoche zurück. Es war nervtötend.

"Wie? Du tust ja fast so als wäre ich im Unrecht!",Inuyasha war ,wie zu erwarten, uneinsichtig.

"Immer die selbe Leier, das kennt man ja. Führt sich auf wie ein Idiot und kann es nicht mal zugeben." Sango war genauso genervt.

"Dabei braucht er Kagome doch mehr als wir anderen alle zusammen, weil er doch total in sie verschossen ist!",fügt Shippou ergänzend hinzu und fängt sich dafür eine kräftige Kopfnuss ein(„Wenn du geschwiegen hättest, wärst du beulenlos geblieben!", Miroku war zu angenervt, um Mitleid zu haben.).

"Meister Inuyasha, denkt doch mal daran wie es Kagome geht. Sie hat sich schreckliche Sorgen gemacht, als ihr plötzlich aus Kaedes Hütte verschwunden wart. Geht wenigstens und redet mit ihr über alles!", meldete sich Myoga zu Wort.

"Ja, das wäre gut!", meinte Ayame(Kougas Verlobte), die gerade dazugestoßen war. "Du vermisst Kagome doch genau so sehr wie wir, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr." Und bei diesen Worten setzte sie ein verschmitztes Lächeln auf.

"Ach, lasst mich doch in Ruhe! Ich hab gesagt, ich geh nicht, also geh ich auch nicht!" brüllte Inuyasha ihnen entgegen.

"Tja, ich hatte gehofft dich mit Worten dazu bringen zu können in den Brunnen zu steigen, aber...", verkündete Miroku und versetzte Inuyasha einen Tritt, der ihn direkt in den Brunnen buchsierte."Und bist du nich willig, so brauch ich Gewalt."

Als Inuyasha auf der anderen Seite des Brunnens in Kagomes Epoche herauskam, rief er Miroku in Gedanken Flüche und Verwünschungen( ihren Inhalt wollen wir hier, aus Gründen des Kinderschutzes, lieber nicht benennen) an den Hals. Dennoch sprang er hinaus auf das Tempelgrundstück und hinauf auf den Fenstervorsprung vor Kagomes Zimmer. Er öffnete das Fenster und stieg ein. Kagome war nicht da. Er wandte sich gerade zum Gehen, als...

"Sie ist ausgegangen- mit Hojo, ihrem Verehrer."(‚Sie hat einen Verehrer!', Inuyasha war erschüttert.) Sota war ins Zimmer gekommen. "Aber sie kommt bestimmt bald wieder, sie ist nämlich schon 'ne ganze Weile weg, du kannst also hier auf sie warten. Ich wollte nur sehen, ob sie ihr Tagebuch hier gelassen hat- ist interessant darin zu lesen." Er verließ das Zimmer- nach einigem herumkramen- wieder. Inuyasha wartete und wartete und wartete...

„Oje, heute ist es aber spät geworden, es ist schon dunkel und die anderen schlafen schon. Nicht zu fassen, da hab ich doch völlig die Zeit vergessen, aber der Film war auch so witzig, über den muss man einfach ausführlich reden. Ein Glück das Hojo mich nach Hause begleitet hat. Die vielen Treppen zu unserem Grundstück allein, im Dunkeln hochzusteigen, nicht auszudenken! Uaahh, ich sollte jetzt auch langsam zusehen, dass ich in die Kiste komme, morgen will ich schließlich wieder in die andere Epoche zurück, da muss ich ausgeschlafen sein." Kagome stieg die Treppe hinauf ins Bad, putzte sich die Zähne, zog ihren Pyjama an und wollte sich gerade aufs Bett fallen lassen, als ihr auffiel, dass dort schon jemand lag. Inuyasha war beim Warten eingeschlafen und auf ihr Bett gefallen.

'Er muss auf mich gewartet haben und zwar ziemlich lange wie's aussieht', dachte Kagome. 'Was mach ich denn jetzt, soll ich ihn aufwecken... Nein, besser nicht, er muss wirklich müde gewesen sein. Ich lass ihn weiterschlafen. ' Sie legte sich neben ihn und zog die Decke hoch.

Inuyasha schlug die Augen auf und gähnte. "Ich muss eingeschlafen sein." Sagte er zu sich selbst. Er wandte den Kopf und sah Kagome neben ihm liegen.

' Wa...was ist denn jetzt los, Kagome! Was ist denn letzte Nacht passiert?'

Inuyasha war völlig verwirrt, er stand auf, tigerte im Zimmer herum, wie ein wildgewordener Affe, sprang auf die Fensterbank und...

"Inuyasha,...mach Platz!", Kagome redete im Schlaf, eigentlich nichts Schlimmes, doch für Inuyasha bedeutete das mächtige Kopf- und Rückenschmerzen. Kagome war durch den Lärm inzwischen aufgewacht: "Was machst du denn da auf dem Boden, Inuyasha, bist du vom Bett gefallen?" Sie bekam nur ein Stöhnen zur Antwort.

Nach ein paar Erklärungen:

"Ach so ist das, du wolltest dich also wieder mit mir versöhnen!"

"Miroku hat mich zwar zu diesem Besuch gezwungen, aber ja."

"Schön, dann sollten wir auch Frieden schließen oder wie siehst du das!"

Sie hielt ihm die Hand zur Versöhnung hin. Inuyasha gab ihr die Hand und sie gingen zum Brunnen(nicht ohne ,dass Kagomes Mutter sich nicht ausgiebig von ihres Tochters "Freund mit den reizenden Öhrchen" verabschiedete).

Wieder zurück in der anderen Epoche, wurde Kagome erst einmal durch alle Arme gegeben(außer durch Inuyashas! Der hatte sich auf seinen Baum verzogen). Während die anderen allmählich ins Dorf zurückgingen- Miroke musste Shippou tragen, da er nicht begreifen konnte warum alle Kagome und Inuyasha alleine ließen("Wenn du älter bist erklär ich's dir!", versprach Miroku ihm) und Myoga wurde von Ayame weggebracht(„Lass mich, ich muss auf Meister Inuyasha aufpassen, er ist verletzt!" „Jetzt ist Kagome zurück, sie macht das!"), blickte Kagome hoch zu Inuyasha.

Sie stand nun direkt unterm ‚Großen Baum'.

„Komm runter Inuyasha, lass mich deine Wunden sehen!"

„Keine Lust!"

„Ich habe gesagt: Komm runter!", sie klang etwas gereizt.

„Und ich habe gesagt: Keine Lust!", er war wieder genau so abweisend wie ganz zu Anfang.

‚Ich dachte das hätten wir hinter uns', dachte Kagome.

„Dann sage ich:" ,Kagome war aufgebracht," Mach Platz!"

Natürlich fiel Inuyasha prompt auf die Nase(was heißt hier ‚fiel', eigentlich stürzte er mehr wie ein Stein). -Miroku, Sango, Kaede, Ayame, Myoga und (sogar) Shippou, die in der Nähe versteckt das Geschehen beobachteten(„Die Geschichte ist einfach so spannend, dass man wissen muss wie es weitergeht!", war Mirokus Kommentar dazu), konnten dabei nur die Köpfe schütteln(Nichts was man hätte sagen können, traf wirklich perfekt auf Inuyashas Sturheit zu, sie war unbeschreiblich- „Dazu würde unser gesammelter Wortschatz nicht ausreichen!", Myoga wusste wovon er sprach.).- Kagome verpflegte seine Wunden(unter gelegentlichen Aufschreien Inuyashas, weil etwas brannte).

„Hör mal, Inuyasha..."

„Was ist denn?"

„Weißt du noch, hier sind wir uns damals das erste Mal begegnet." Ihre Stimme war verträumt, sie erinnerte sich offensichtlich gern daran.

„Ja, klar weiß ich das noch, na und!"

„Gefällt es dir hier?"

„Was ist denn das für eine Frage! Falls du es vergessen hast, ich habe 50 Jahre an diesem Baum festgesessen, wie soll mir dieser Ort da gefallen?", fragte Inuyasha aufgebracht.

„Das weiß ich doch, aber hier haben wir uns doch auch kennen gelernt. Ich denk immer gern daran zurück, du nicht! Du sahst richtig süß aus wie du da so hingst."

‚Wie bitte, süß, was redet die, ich war in einem Zauberschlaf gefangen, der ewig hätte andauern sollen, und sie nennt das ‚süß'?'

„Ich will dich nicht kränken", sagte Kagome sofort als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen, was angesichts seines entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck nicht besonders schwer war(!), „ natürlich ist es schrecklich an einen Baum geheftet zu sein, während die Jahre verstreichen, und ich will damit auch nur sagen, dass du ganz niedlich ausgesehen hast, wie du da so seelenruhig geschlafen hast! Seit ich mit dir unterwegs bin, hab ich dich nicht mehr so friedlich gesehen und das tut mir irgendwie leid."

‚Sie findet also, dass ich friedlich aussah und jetzt keine Ruhe mehr finde.' „ Es tut dir leid. Du hast Mitleid mit mir?" Sie nickte und ein langes Schweigen trat ein.

Inuyasha schloss sie schließlich fest in seine Arme und so verharrten sie bis die Sonne schon lange untergegangen war und es kalt wurde. Kagome war in Inuyashas Armen eingeschlafen. Er legte ihr seinen Jagdumhang um, damit sie nicht fror und trug sie auf Händen zu Kaedes Hütte. Dort legte er sie nieder , deckte sie zu und ( wer konnte es glauben) küsste sie.

„Wenn ich es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen hätte, ich würde es nicht glauben!", Kaede war –wie alle anderen- völlig von der Rolle. „Und ich dachte, ich kenne Inuyasha." „Dass er mal Gefühle zeigen würde hätte ich im Traum nicht gedacht, ihr vielleicht!", fragte Sango. Die anderen schüttelten bloß die Köpfe, bis Miroku schließlich ganz rational sagte: „Tja, Inuyasha hat eben auch Gefühle und die hat er wohl so lange und so sehr unterdrückt, dass sie jetzt überquellen." „Tu doch nicht so kühl, dich hat es jawohl genauso überrascht wie uns. Wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht!", meinte Ayame, während sie Miroku genau das antat.

_(Einige Wochen später: Das Shikon no Tama war wieder vollständig, Naraku und seine Abkömmlinge waren besiegt und für unsere Helden wurde es Zeit von Kagome, die mit dem Juwel in ihre Zeit ging, um es zu behüten, und voneinander Abschied zu nehmen. Zu diesem Zweck hatte Kagome die alte Sofort-Bild-Kamera von ihrem Opa mitgebracht. Sie hatte von einem Dorfbewohner 7-9 Gruppenfotos, auf denen alle von Miroku bis Kouga drauf waren, machen lassen, für jeden eins. Von Inuyasha jedoch fehlte im Moment des Abschieds jede Spur.)_

„ Er kann sich doch schlecht in Luft aufgelöst haben!", stieß Sango verstimmt hervor.

„Ach, vergiss ihn, es ist ihm wahrscheinlich völlig egal!", entfuhr es Kouga, wofür er einen Stoß in die Rippen durch Ayame erntete.

„Was!" Sie nickte in Kagomes Richtung, die besorgt zum „Großen Baum" blickte. „Oh, ich meine, er wird es vergessen haben, schusselig wie er ist." Er musste feststellen, dass er sie nicht beruhigen konnte. „Also, wenn dir so viel daran liegt, geh ich ihn suchen." Keine Regung.„Sieh beim ‚Großen Baum' nach, dort ist er häufig!", rief Kaede Kouga noch hinterher.Als Kouga beim Baum ankam, sah er Inuyasha auf einer Wurzel direkt vor der Stelle stehen, an der er gebannt worden war.

„Hey, Hundejunge, Kagome kehrt in ihre Epoche zurück!"„Na und, ist mir doch egal." „Aber Kagome nicht! Mir ist es ja egal, aber sie ist traurig, weil du nicht da bist , und das will ich nicht, also nimm die Beine in die Hand und lauf zu ihr!"

‚Sie ist also traurig!' „Beweg dich, du Köter, oder soll ich dir Beine machen!"

„Er kommt bestimmt gleich, mach dir keine Sorgen!", meinte Shippou. „Er wird dich nicht gehen

lassen ohne sich zu verabschieden." „Ich kann nicht länger warten,", erklärte Kagome traurig, „ich muss zu einer Prüfung. Die ist irre wichtig. Wenn ich dort nicht erscheine, muss ich die Klasse garantiert wiederholen und ich muss noch büffeln."„Warte doch wenigstens noch ein paar Minuten. Inuyasha kommt bestimmt gleich." Sango war sichtlich verärgert, doch ihre Stimme klang sanft und einfühlsam.„Es geht wirklich nicht. Ich muss los! Gebt Inuyasha bitte diese Sachen von mir und sagt ihm, ich werde ihn nie vergessen!" Und damit verschwand sie im Brunnen.

Zurück blieben ein Foto und ein Samtbeutelchen in dem Etwas rundliches war. Kaede öffnete das Säckchen und fand einen Zettel und... Shikon no Tama. „Sie überlässt ihm tatsächlich das Juwel der Vier Seelen!", Kaede war erstaunt. „Anscheinend ist sie davon überzeugt ,er wird es nicht einsetzen, um ein Dämon zu werden." „Sie muss ihn wirklich lieben. So viel vertauen in jemanden zu haben, dass kann man nur wenn man liebt!", in Ayames Stimme lag Bewunderung. Sie gingen zu Inuyasha.„Sieh mal, was Kagome dir da gelassen hat."

Kaede warf ihm dem Beutel und das Foto zu. Er sah sich das Foto an, von dem aus Kagome ihn anlächelte, doch hatte ihr Lächeln etwas gequältes an sich. Dann öffnete er den Beutel... ‚Kagome...Ja, aber, wieso?' Er bemerkte den Zettel. Die anderen waren inzwischen ins Dorf gegangen(Kouga wurde von Ayame, Miroku und Kiara fortgezerrt, da er schon auf Inuyasha losgehen wollte: „Dieser miese Köter! Nach allem ,was er Kagome angetan hat, lässt sie ihm immer noch Aufmerksamkeit zukommen! Er hat sie nicht verdient!" Worauf Sango, die ruhig nebenher ging, antwortete: „Es reicht, du hast genug Ärger gemacht. Mach Sitz, Platz und Aus!", und an Kaede gewandt, „Hast du vielleicht noch so eine Bannkette wie die von Inuyasha?"). ‚Kagome, warum hast du das getan, du wolltest doch nie das ich ein Volldämon werde! Also warum?' Er öffnete den Zettel. Darin stand folgendes:

_Inuyasha, Du fragst Dich bestimmt, wieso Ich Dir Shikon no Tama überlassen habe._

_Nun, Ich finde, Du hast es Dir verdient,_

_wenn man so bedenkt was Du alles durchgemacht hast, _

_um es zu bekommen - und um Mich zu schützen!_

_Ich schulde Dir ganz einfach etwas._

_Du kannst damit machen was Du willst,_

_auch Dich in einen vollwertigen Dämon verwandeln, wenn Du das wirklich willst._

_Alles Liebe, Deine Kagome_

‚Kagome...'

(Einen Monat später in Kagome's Zeit:)

„Kagome, kommst du Essen!", „Ja Mama, ich komme schon!", schallt es als Antwort herunter. ‚Ein ganzer Monat ist vergangen, seit ich endgültig aus der anderen Epoche zurückgekehrt bin. Was meine Freunde wohl gerade machen? Sango und Kiara hatten beschlossen in Kaedes Dorf zu bleiben und Kaede bei der Bekämpfung von Dämonen zu helfen. Shippou, der kein Zuhause mehr hat, wollte auch bleiben. Kouga und Ayame sind sicher zu ihrem Rudel zurückgekehrt und Myoga ist mit Miroku in die Welt gezogen. Aber, was ist wohl aus Inuyasha geworden? Ob er das Juwel dazu verwendet hat ein vollwertiger Dämon zu werden und es jetzt gebraucht ,um noch mehr Macht zu erlangen?'

In diesem Moment erscheint Inuyasha im Fenster. „Hallo Kagome..." „Inuyasha!" ‚Er scheint noch der gleiche Halbdämon zu sein der er früher war.' „Ich bin gekommen dir dies wiederzugeben ... und dir Leb Wohl zu sagen." Er hielt ihr die offene Hand hin. Darin lag das Juwel der Vier Seelen.„Inuyasha, du hast es also nicht benutzt und bringst es mir sogar zurück! Danke!"„Am Anfang wollte ich es schon benutzen, um ein Volldämon zu werden, doch dann fielen mir deine Worte wieder ein, dass du mich so magst wie ich bin, als Halbdämon, und diese Worte gingen mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Dann hatte ich die Idee ein ganzer Mensch zu werden, doch auch dabei schossen mir diese Worte durch den Kopf. So habe ich überlegt und überlegt und am Ende beschlossen es dir einfach zurückzubringen." 

Ein Moment des Schweigens trat ein, bis Kagome das Wort ergriff :„Ich habe gehofft, dass du es mir zurückbringst, so muss ich dir nicht Lebe Wohl sagen."„Musst du nicht?" „Nein, ich denke nicht. Ich glaube mit Shikon no Tama wird es mir möglich sein euch gelegentlich einen Besuch abzustatten." „Wirklich? Wunderbar! Ich erzähl es gleich den anderen, die werden sich freuen! Ich muss nur Miroku finden(!), aber dass schaffe ich schon." Er freut sich wie ein kleines Kind(Seltsamerweise schaffte er es sich immer noch so zu benehmen, obwohl er schon fast 68 Jahre oder älter war, aber das hat doch auch was für sich(Hauptsache man muss ihm nicht die Windeln wechseln!)).Er wollte schon wieder zum Brunnen hin verschwinden, doch...„Warte, nicht so eilig, das hat Zeit! Bleib doch noch, wenigstens zum Essen, bitte!" „Komm endlich, Kagome, das Essen wird sonst kalt. Es gibt Al auf Reis!"

„Sofort Mama! Sag mal, kann noch jemand mit uns essen?"„Ja, es ist genug da, bring ihn mit runter!"„Wen denn?", fragen Sota und Opa wie aus einem Munde. „Komm, gehen wir." Inuyasha folgte ihr die Treppe hinunter ins Esszimmer und fand einen schon vorbereiteten fünften Teller für ihn vor. Er setzte sich zwischen Kagome und Sota und aß gemeinsam mit der Familie Higurashi zu Abend. Kagomes Mutter breitete ihm noch eine Matratze in Kagomes Zimmer aus, da er während der After Dinner Unterhaltung eingeschlafen war.

Und so wie diese zwei Male schlief Inuyasha noch häufiger bei Kagome ( ).

Kagome besuchte die anderen in der Epoche der Kriegerischen Staaten häufig an Wochenenden oder in den Ferien und fand sogar einen Weg es ihnen zu ermöglichen sie in ihrer Zeit zu besuchen(Obwohl sie anfangs eher eine private, von Kagome geführte Stadtbesichtigung besuchten(„Ihr baut eure Hütten ja hoch, herrscht Überbevölkerung?" und „Seht mal, ein riesiger Tausendfüssler!" ( Schwebe-Bahn)). Seitdem bewachen sie das Shikon no Tama gemeinsam ,in ihrer und in Kagomes Epoche – Inuyasha(wegen seiner geliebten Kagome), Miroku(wegen Sango), Sango(wegen Kiara), Kiara und Shippou(wegen Kagome) leben sogar in Kagomes Epoche, bei Kagomes Familie und gehen „ganz gewöhnlichen" Berufen nach.

(nämlich: Kagome : Priesterin, Inuyasha : Tempelwächter(vornehmer Ausdruck dafür ,dass er Kagomes Wachhund und Bodyguard ist), Miroku : Mönch/Seelsorger, Sango und Kiara : Dämonen- und Geisterjäger(Miroku hilft ihnen gelegentlich) und Shippou : Belustigt Kinder, deren Eltern zum Tempel kommen um zu beten oder sich Rat zu holen)

A/N: Mein inuyasha One- Shot! Mag ihn jemadn? Oder ist er zu kitschig? Besonders das Ende...

Please R&R!


End file.
